The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
Presently, ramps such as those used for various sports like skateboarding or the like, consume a large amount of public space and are typically fixed in position. Accordingly, they are often susceptible to and suffer damage from variable weather conditions, use, and vandalism. As a result, ramps often need to be robust, and are typically heavy, which makes them expensive to build and maintain.
The present invention seeks to substantially overcome, or at least ameliorate, one or more disadvantages of existing arrangements, or to provide an alternative to existing arrangements.